


Le Pudding du Mort-Vivant

by JustPaulInHere



Series: Ils sont fous ces sorciers !!! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Gen, Humor, Parody, Song Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPaulInHere/pseuds/JustPaulInHere
Summary: Severus Snape a l'art et la manière de fomenter des complots... Est-ce bien sûr ?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape
Series: Ils sont fous ces sorciers !!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870804
Kudos: 1





	Le Pudding du Mort-Vivant

**Le...**

_j'arrive pas à croire que je vais écrire ça..._

**LE PUDDING DU MORT-VIVANT**

* * *

Draco arriva à bout de souffle dans les cachots, ses cheveux ébouriffés par le sprint qu'il venait de faire à travers tout le parc du château, et glissa en dérapage contrôlé avant de venir tambouriner à la porte du bureau du Maître des Potions.

« Professeur ! Professeur ! Ouvrez vite ! »

Le ténébreux Severus Snape ouvrit la porte en grand, et jeta un regard sombre sur le Prince des Serpentards.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Draco ?

— C'est affreux ! J'ai vu le dernier entraînement des Gryffondors ! On a aucune chance pour le match de ce week-end ! Il faut absolument faire quelque chose, ou bien Serpentard va passer derrière Gryffondor au classement pour la Coupe des Maisons. »

Severus réfléchit un instant, et invita son élève à entrer.

« Et bien, puisque c'est comme ça... j'ai une idée horrRRrrible, professa-t-il.

— C'est une bonne idée, Professeur ?

— C'est du gâteau ! Suis-moi, Draco. »

Snape tira deux lourds volumes d'une de ses bibliothèques, et en fourra un dans les mains de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche, Monsieur ?

— Pâtisseries empoisonnées.

— Ooh... »

Ils se mirent à feuilleter l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Potion de ratatinage ? suggéra Snape.

— Pour faire une tarte Ratatin ?

— Non…

— Oh, je sais ! s'écria Draco. Potion à hérisser les cheveux ! »

Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez avec exaspération. « Je ne vois pas très bien ce que ça changerai…

— Beignets à la confiture d'amnésie ?

— Macarons de confusion ? »

Draco se figea subitement, et tira sur la manche de Snape. Ils fixèrent tous les deux son ouvrage, et s'écrièrent d'une même voix : « Le Pudding du Mort-Vivant ! »

ϟ ϟ ϟ

 _Serpentards du Dimanche !_ pesta Harry en voyant Malfoy accourir dans les jupes de Snape. _Oh, les comploteurs à deux balles, ils ont même pas pensé à fermer la porte !_ Il se faufila à leur suite bien camouflé sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il ne manqua pas un mot de leurs échanges, et les suivit jusque dans le laboratoire de Snape. Ils ajoutèrent poison sur poison à une mixture immonde, tout en dandinant du cul et en chantonnant avec un manque de goût atroce.

_Le Pudding du Mort-Vivant !_

_Nous permet ce jugement !_

_Demain ce sera Serpentard !_

_Qui remport'ra la bagarre !_

_Contre GRY-FFON-DOR !_

Tandis que les deux compères révélaient leur Pudding minable, Harry laissa tomber sa cape d'invisibilité au sol en se passant une main sur le visage avec lassitude.

« Non, mais Serpentard ça rime avec toquards aussi vous savez ? »

Deux visages surpris se tournèrent vers lui.

« Et puis vous comptiez me la faire manger comment, votre saloperie, hein ? Emballée dans du papier vert, avec un petit nœud argenté et une note disant _"De la part de SS et DM pour notre Ryry chéri"_ ? »

Snape et Malfoy échangèrent un regard, avant de sortir leurs baguettes d'un même mouvement. Harry entendit la porte du laboratoire se refermer sinistrement, et se dit – mais un peu tard – qu'il aurait mieux fait d'être prudent...


End file.
